


Don't Stop

by Sapphic Nerd (bdubs1102)



Category: Lexark - Fandom, The 100 (TV), clexa- fandom
Genre: Clarke Griffin/Lexa Smut, Clexa, F/F, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Not for underage, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, You've been warned, lexark, lezbehonest, poolside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdubs1102/pseuds/Sapphic%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa enjoy a relaxing day at the pool, which quickly turns hot and heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All mistakes are mine.  
> I live in Florida; we do everything in or near the water!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr: sapphicnerd1

Lexa catches herself drifting off and jolts awake with a start. She turns her head to the side and squints into the setting sunlight where she could just make out the silhouette of her lover exiting the pool, slowly ascending the stairs like she was walking off the front cover of the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition. _Holy hell, I’ll never get over how beautiful she is_ , Lexa thinks to herself. 

Clarke hasn’t noticed the brunette observing her, yet, as she bends over slightly to wring the water out of her curly golden hair, giving Lexa a perfect view of toned glutes and shapely hips, covered by a barely there bikini. She subconsciously licks her lips at the sight. Clarke chooses that moment to glance over and catch her girlfriend’s unabashed stare. “Like what you see?” she questions teasingly, to which the brunette simply nods. 

Glad to see her lover is awake, Clarke saunters over to the lawn chair where Lexa had been sunbathing and dosing throughout the afternoon. “Thought we might’ve lost you for a minute there, Commander” Clarke quips with a wink. Now that the blonde is close enough to touch, Lexa trails her fingers gently from the girl’s ankle up her calf and around the back of her thigh, where she tugs gently to pull her closer. “I just needed a quick power nap,” she replies. 

Clarke can’t resist leaning down to connect her lips with the beautiful brunette’s in a sweet, tender kiss. “Oh yeah?” she questions. “And, just what exactly are you conserving energy for?”

The underlying challenge in Clarke’s tone sends a shock of excitement through the brunette’s belly. She lifts one eyebrow in an echoing challenge as she sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the chair and planting her feet on either side of where the blonde is standing. When she lifts her head, she finds herself faced with a delicious amount of sun-kissed skin that is begging to be worshiped. Taking advantage of how close her lover is now that she’s standing between the brunette’s knees, she rubs her cheek along Clarke’s belly, snuggling in close. She looks up through dark eyelashes and throws the girl one of her signature smirks. “Oh… I can think of a few things.”

Clarke forgets to reply as she feels warm lips caressing her right thigh, skipping over her swimsuit, then kissing a burning trail along her lower belly, under her navel, and traveling across from one hipbone to the other. Lexa’s right hand reaches up to find the string tying Clarke’s bikini bottom together and gives it a firm tug, unraveling the garment from around the blonde’s hips. She can hear the other girl’s breathing increase as she does the same to the other side, causing the suit bottoms to fall uselessly to the ground. 

Clarke feels Lexa smile into her skin, quite proud of how quickly she rid her lover of her clothes. The brunette slides her right hand up between the blonde’s legs where she can feel the blonde positively _dripping_ and she knows it’s more than pool water that’s meeting her fingers in this moment. She slowly begins to circle her fingers through wet folds, soft and teasing for now. Clarke takes a moment to tangle her own fingers into the dark wavy hair at the base of Lexa’s neck, under her many braids and pulls her lover’s face closer to her own over heated skin.

“Baby?” Clarke barely manages to form complete thoughts, much less sentences right now. “Are you trying to give your neighbors a show? Why don’t we take this inside?”  


Lexa doesn’t respond right away. She can’t seem to force herself away from the exposed skin in front of her face. “Hmmm. There’s no one around, Clarke.” She feels the blonde shiver when she puts emphasis on the letter k in her lover’s name. “And, do you really want me to stop?”

Lexa lowers her head to gently nudge her nose teasingly against Clarke’s clit and deeply inhales the musky scent of her love, causing Clarke’s hips to jolt forward in search of further contact. “ _God_ no” the blonde breathes out and tightens her hold on Lexa’s head to prevent her from doing just that. Lexa picks her head up anyway, long enough to grin at Clarke and place one last suctioned kiss below the girl’s navel which she releases with a resounding smack. “Good.”

Lexa removes her fingers from Clarke’s center, much to the blonde’s disappointment. The brunette uses her now free hand to wrap around the back of Clarke’s left knee and pulls gently, causing it to bend. Her left hand still anchors the blonde’s right leg, so instead of causing the other girl to stumble, she’s instead able to lift the leg over her own body, allowing Clarke to straddle her torso. Lexa hums in appreciation when she feels wetness rubbing across her tight abdominal muscles and her own thighs clench in reaction.  


She wastes no time in replacing her hand where Clarke wanted it, diving right back in to circling the girl’s clit slowly. Clarke leans down to crash her lips against her lover’s and this time it’s far less sweet and tender. This kiss is hot and wet. When the blonde’s tongue pushes its way into Lexa’s mouth, it’s hard and deep. Both of their bodies respond instantly by rocking into one another, trying to press as much skin as possible to the opposite person and still seeking more. They both need _more_.

When she feels like she can’t wait anymore, Lexa pushes first one, then two fingers into the blonde’s hot, wet core. They both moan at the contact and she feels Clarke pull back from her lips to suck in a deep breath before setting her own pace as she rides Lexa’s fingers. “More” she pants against Lexa’s mouth, and it’s like the brunette can read her mind. _More. Don’t stop._

But, Lexa does stop. Just for a second. Long enough to shift down in her pool chair and settle underneath Clarke, reaching under the blonde’s hips and pulling her right where she wants her- directly over her mouth. At the first long, hard swipe of Lexa’s tongue, Clarke’s legs buckle and she falls forward slightly, catching the back of the chair in an iron grip. “Fuck, baby! Mmmmm.” Lexa mentally chuckles at the expletive. It used to surprise her how _verbal_ Clarke is during sex, but now she takes it as a compliment that the blonde can’t seem to help herself.

Gripping the chair with white knuckles stabilizes Clarke enough for Lexa to stop the light teasing strokes she’s been making with her tongue and she begins to lick through the blonde’s center with more pressure. She settles into a comfortable rhythm stroking from the base of the blonde’s dripping opening all the way up to the tip of the sensitive nerve bundle and back down again to repeat the motion over and over. She can feel Clarke’s juices flowing out of her mouth and down her chin, which causes her to increase her speed in earnest. 

Without breaking the rhythm she’s set with her tongue, Lexa slips two fingers into Clarke’s opening and hears the girl’s breathing falter above her. “Mmmmm. God, baby. Don’t stop!” _Never_ Lexa thinks. She knows Clarke is getting close when she feels the girl start rocking against her face, unable to keep her hips from moving of their own free will. She feels the walls inside of Clarke start to tighten wonderfully around her fingers as the girl’s breathy moans become increasingly ragged above her. “Oh. My. GOD. Lexa. MMMM. Fuck me! Oh- oh FUCK!” Then, there’s nothing but unintelligible groaning and mumbling as Lexa feels Clarke fall apart completely. 

She stops licking, but keeps up the slow pump of her fingers in and out of the blonde as aftershocks quake through the girl’s body and she falls in a heap onto Lexa, unable to support her own weight with her quivering muscles any longer.

Lexa slowly removes her fingers from Clarke once the clenching muscles have released for the last time. She wipes her mouth on the back of her hand, then wraps both arms around the smaller girl and falls back onto the chair with a satisfied smile, pulling Clarke close to her chest as they both catch their breath.

Before Lexa has a chance to say anything at all, Clarke kisses her fiercely, sucking the wind right out of her lungs and starts moving again. The blonde pushes her weight up onto her arms and slides down the brunette’s body, catching Lexa’s bikini bottoms in her teeth and dragging them down, using her hands to tug the back down at the same time. She’s so worked up that she doesn’t waste any time teasing. Instead, she nudges Lexa’s legs apart and settles between them, immediately stroking her tongue through glistening folds with enough pressure to make the brunette squirm.

Lexa’s right hand works its way instinctively into Clarke’s blonde, curly hair as her left hand reaches up behind her to grasp the top of the chair, grounding her much like Clarke had done just moments before. She sucks in ragged, uneven breaths and tries to force her hips to stay down on the chair instead of bucking wildly into warm mouth. Her lungs burn as she pushes her head back into the chair, eyes closed, with every muscle straining in pure ecstasy as Clarke continues to drive her wild with her tongue. 

When Clarke enters her without warning, pumping two fingers deep into her core, Lexa knows she won’t last much longer. Her mind is still reeling with images of Clarke riding her face moments ago. She bites down on her bottom lip when she realizes she still has the taste of the blonde in her mouth. “Mmmmm. Clarke. Gahhhh. So good!”

Clarke speeds up the movement of her tongue as her fingers continue to pound deeply. Lexa looks down at the blonde head moving frantically between her thighs and she can feel her muscles quivering in anticipation. “Clarke” she huffs out. “Right there, baby. Don’t stop. I’m gonna… Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” Her eyelids slam shut again and all she can see is stars while her ears pop and all of her muscles pulse in time with the orgasm ripping its way through her body. _Every time is better than the last_ she thinks. _I’ll never get tired of this._

Clarke gently removes her fingers from Lexa’s center but continues licking soft, gentle caresses through her folds. Lexa’s body twitches every time Clarke’s tongue bumps her clit again. Finally, the bundle of nerves becomes too sensitive and she nudges the blonde away from it.

Her body feels boneless. As Clarke kisses her way up Lexa’s body to her lips, the brunette can barely muster the energy to return it. “You’ve wrecked me,” she mumbles against Clarke’s mouth. “Agh. I can’t even move.”

Clarke nuzzles under Lexa’s chin and settles herself along her lover’s beautiful body, closing her eyes and smiling in contentment. “So don’t?” she suggests. 

Lexa sighs happily, cradling her arms around her blonde beauty. “As you wish, ai hodness (my love)” she whispers into the girl’s hair and drops a light kiss there. She reaches a shaking arm down to pick up a towel off the ground and drapes it over the blonde. Then, she presses a sweet kiss to the other girl’s forehead and closes her eyes as they both drift off along with the last tendrils of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about putting this out there, but... There are almost 5,000 hits right now (so overwhelmingly amazing!) but less than 200 kudos. If you're willing, please leave a comment gently telling me how I can improve my stories to help more people like them? I would really appreciate the advice!
> 
> Check out my other stories or my blog:  
> www.intosapphicfiction.wordpress.org
> 
> Leave comments or message me any time!


End file.
